


You Arrive in the Rising Sun

by RideOfDreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (mais restons crédibles), (ça n'arrête pas Louis), 0 angst entre eux, ;), Alternate Universe, Animaux, Australia, Cliche, Du fluff du fluff trop de fluff, Humour, Ils se rencontrent dans un avion, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love at First Sight, M/M, Plane, Pour des raisons évidentes, Surfing, Un petit peu de smut, juste une petite friandise pour fêter ce que vous savez, mais ça passe dans un avion, promis, très cliché
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideOfDreams/pseuds/RideOfDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis fait du surf, Harry aime les kangourous, ils prennent le même avion, et les turbulences ne paraissent plus si effrayantes, quand on est en bonne compagnie. (Oui, ceci est totalement une métaphore de la vie.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Arrive in the Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Styles et Louis Tomlinson ruinent quotidiennement ma vie et ma santé mentale et je suis obligée d'écrire ce genre de choses pour m'exorciser. C'est court, un peu nul, mais je me suis dit que vous aimeriez peut être le lire quand même :) ? Je vous invite à taper "Louis Tomlinson surfing" sur Google Images pour accompagner cet OS et pour partager ma souffrance. J'ai réussi à mettre quelques images ! Mais impossible de faire une mise en page correcte, désolée... On ne peut pas tout avoir. 
> 
> Merci à @edennote12 pour l'idée de départ !
> 
>  
> 
> Pour Mathilde, mon coeur, @LarryUpdatesFR, à cause des chats et des kangourous, et juste parce que :)
> 
>  
> 
> Bonne lecture et bon dimanche x =D !
> 
>  
> 
> Titre : "The Island" by Pendulum

 

 

    

 

 

**You Arrive in the Rising Sun**

 

 

_Flight LAXSYDTX1V010294_

_From : Los Angeles (USA)_

_To : Sydney (Australia)_

_5/02/2015_

 

 

Louis ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de l'avion dans lequel il s'apprêtait à monter, le cou tordu inconfortablement, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, figé en bas des marches de la passerelle. Il n'arrivait pas à décider si la taille impressionnante de l'appareil était supposée être rassurante, ou au contraire un fait qui devrait l'angoisser. Non, parce que, si l'avion était trop lourd, il avait plus de chances de s'écraser. L'équilibre serait plus instable ; comment les ailes pourraient-elles soutenir cette chose ? Mais d'un autre côté, il se sentirait plus en sécurité, protégé par toutes ces plaques d'acier-

 

-Jeune homme ! Vous comptez avancer un jour, ou vous préférez regarder l'avion décoller sans nous ?

 

Louis s'extirpa brusquement de ses pensées et se retourna. Une petite femme le toisait avec un rictus peu engageant, les mains sur les hanches, et quelques personnes attendaient derrière elle. Hum. Il bloquait tout le monde.

 

-Eh bien ? répéta la femme de sa voix nasillarde et exaspérée, qui donnait envie à Louis de faire quelque chose de parfaitement puéril comme lui balancer un  _« gnagnagna »_ à la figure.

 

Eh bien, eh bien, il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir de monter dans cet avion, voilà. Ça ne lui paraissait pas être la meilleure stratégie pour rester en vie. S'il y avait eu possibilité de prendre le train, il n'aurait pas hésité. Il pourrait peut-être y aller à la nage ? Il considéra la solution pendant environ une demi-seconde avant de revenir à la raison. Mon dieu, il en devenait complètement stupide. A la nage. En Australie. _« Bien essayé, cerveau inutile »_ , pensa-t-il avant de lever son pied, qui lui semblait peser une tonne, et de se mettre à grimper les marches, entendant le grognement soulagé de la charmante passagère derrière lui, qui ne manqua pas de médire sur les _« adolescents impolis qui se croyaient les rois du monde »._ (Louis avait vingt-trois ans, cela le vexait légèrement de s'entendre appeler _« adolescent »_. Il était un homme, merci bien.)

 

Louis avait déjà pris l'avion. Des tas de fois. Bon, d'accord, pas des tas de fois. Quelques fois. Trois fois. Trois horribles fois. Il y avait longtemps. Jamais pour un voyage aussi long. Son estomac se serra en imaginant toutes les occasions d'accidents qui se présenteraient sans doute. Combien d'océans allaient-ils traverser ? Y-avait-il seulement un moment pendant ces quatorze interminables heures où ils seraient au-dessus de la terre ? La géographie n'avait jamais été son fort. Mais il avait le sentiment qu'elle ne le réconforterait pas particulièrement, aujourd'hui. Il répondit par un faible - et sans doute terrifié - _« bonjour »_ aux sourires des hôtesses (si elles avaient l'air si réjouies, c'était que rien de mal ne pouvait arriver, pas vrai ?), et s'efforça de trouver sa place, prétendant qu'il était dans une salle de cinéma et non dans l'allée d'un avion gigantesque. Il était en queue de l'appareil, près du hublot. La première chose qu'il fit en s'asseyant fut de sortir la brochure des consignes de sécurité et de l'éplucher frénétiquement. Evidemment, la personne qui l'avait conçue n'avait pas trouvé bon d'indiquer si on avait plus de chances de survie à l'avant ou à l'arrière de l'appareil. Cela paraissait pourtant être un renseignement _crucial_. Louis essaya de creuser dans sa mémoire pour retrouver le scénario du premier épisode de _Lost_. Quelle partie de l'appareil s'écrasait sur l'île, déjà ? Enfin, penser à _Lost_ n'était sans doute pas une très bonne idée. Il remit la brochure de sécurité dans la pochette du siège de devant, attacha sa ceinture, la vérifia, la vérifia encore, la resserra, la desserra, la vérifia de nouveau, et se laissa finalement aller contre le dossier. Personne ne vient s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais il eut la désagréable surprise de voir la femme qui l'avait houspillé sur la passerelle s'installer sur le siège du côté de l'allée. Elle lui rappelait la sorcière de Blanche Neige -il avait des petites sœurs, d'accord, il avait une excuse pour utiliser Disney comme référence. Avec ce nez particulièrement laid. Le cauchemar était complet.

 

Louis ferma les yeux et inspira. Tout allait bien se passer. Il pensa à la raison de son voyage, à combien ce qui l'attendait à Sydney dissiperait ce mauvais début, aux vagues australiennes, à la musique qui résonnerait à fond dans ses oreilles et à tous les mauvais coups qu'il ferait avec Zayn. Peu à peu, le besoin irrépressible de s'enfuir à toutes jambes de l'avion se calma. Il coinça ses mains tremblantes dans la poche centrale de son sweat-shirt gris, rabattit la capuche sur ses cheveux en bataille -il crut entendre la femme acariâtre émettre un reniflement de mépris depuis son siège ; il n'aurait pas pu moins s'en préoccuper. Il portait son short de jogging préféré, il avait le collier porte bonheur offert par ses sœurs autour du cou, sa planche était en soute (il n'allait quand même pas se pointer au plus grand rassemblement de surfeurs du monde avec une planche de location. Juste non. Il avait sa dignité. Tant pis pour les frais supplémentaires). Rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Il était invincible. Il n'aurait qu'à regarder le dernier _Spider Man_ sur l'écran incrusté dans le dossier du siège devant lui et dormir le reste de temps, histoire d'arriver reposé pour se lancer directement dans les vagues -il aurait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes, après une dizaine d'heures dans ce cercueil volant. Dormir, oui. Ça, c'était une bonne idée.

 

*

 

Sauf que Louis ne pouvait pas dormir quand il y avait de telles turbulences. C'était tout simplement impossible. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était se cramponner aux accoudoirs comme un forcené et appeler sa mère dans sa tête. Il avait bien supporté le décollage, pourtant. Il avait supporté le mal aux tympans, et il supportait l'odeur désagréable qui flottait toujours dans la cabine, un mélange de plastique et de carburant qui lui donnait la nausée. Il était plutôt fier de lui, jusqu'ici. Il avait enfoncé son casque sur ses oreilles et il n'avait pas regardé par le hublot. Il avait même apprécié la pointe d'adrénaline qui avait parcouru ses membres quand l'avion avait accéléré et s'était finalement soulevé du sol. Mais ce qui se passait, là, tout de suite ? C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

 

-C'est juste une zone de turbulences, monsieur, lui dit l'hôtesse après qu'il l'eut appelée quand elle passait dans l'allée, mettant toute fierté de côté. (Sa voisine avait l'air plutôt satisfaite de le voir paniquer. Vieille bique)

 

-Mais quand est-ce qu'on en sort ? demanda Louis d'une voix désespérée, sentant ses entrailles se tordre alors que l'avion était encore secoué par une violente secousse.

 

-Je ne sais pas, monsieur, mais ça ne devrait plus être très long.

 

Bordel, mais quelle était leur notion du _« plus très long »_  ? Ça durait depuis une éternité ! Ça ne s'arrêtait pas ! Pourquoi ça ne s'arrêtait pas ? Il regarda l'hôtesse s'éloigner d'un air soupçonneux. Dans _Lost_ aussi, on avait dit aux passagers qu'ils traversaient juste une zone de turbulences. Résultat, l'avion avait fini coupé en deux, et tout le monde était mort, ou s'était retrouvé coincé dans une espèce de purgatoire où l'on pouvait se faire manger par un monstre de fumée noire... Louis ne voulait pas se faire dévorer par un monstre. Et il ne voulait pas que l'avion s'écrase. Ou, au moins, il voulait être _prévenu_ s'ils étaient sur le point de s'abîmer en mer. Il détestait qu'on lui mente. Il voulait des informations fiables, nom de dieu. Sans réfléchir davantage (il n'était pas vraiment en mesure de réfléchir, à vrai dire), il se leva, tombant à moitié et se raccrochant de justesse au siège.

 

-Pardon, fit-il sèchement à la femme insupportable pour qu'elle lui permette de sortir.

 

Un air offusqué se peignit sur son visage. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

 

-Vous ne voyez pas que ce voyant qui est allumé ? Ça veut dire qu'il faut rester assis avec sa ceinture attach-

 

-Je n'en ai absolument rien à foutre, fit Louis d'un ton extrêmement poli. Maintenant, si vous pouviez juste me laisser passer, vous et votre immonde nez crochu...

 

La bouche de la femme s'ouvrit sous le choc, et Louis lui adressa un grand sourire. Elle ne se leva pas, mais replia finalement ses jambes dans l'allée pour lui faire de l'espace. Louis l'écrasa volontairement le plus possible au passage, et cela lui fit un bien fou.

 

Il se retrouva dans l'allée, et une nouvelle secousse l'envoya se cogner la tête dans les coffres à bagages au-dessus des sièges. Il tangua, cherchant un appui sans en trouver vraiment, et paniqua brièvement de nouveau. Les tressautements de l'avion s'apaisèrent légèrement et il réussit à se rappeler de ce qu'il voulait faire. Le pilote. Aller voir le pilote. _Lui_ , il saurait lui dire s'ils étaient oui ou non sur le point de s'écraser. Louis se sentit plus résolu et avança de quelques dizaines de mètres, remontant prudemment l'allée. La plupart des gens somnolaient. L'avion était plongé dans une semi-pénombre. On ne lui fit aucune remarque sur le fait qu'il était debout alors qu'il aurait dû rester à sa place. Ça, et le fait que les secousses soient de plus en plus lointaines, commencèrent à le rassurer sur le danger potentiel qu'ils étaient en train de traverser.

 

Jusqu'à ce que l'avion se mette de nouveau à bouger dans tous les sens, de façon plus brutale. Louis se recroquevilla sur lui-même, immobilisé au milieu de l'avion, comme si disparaître dans son sweat-shirt allait le protéger d'un crash aérien. Cette fois, il en était sûr. L'avion allait s'écraser. Il allait mourir. C'était la fin. Il allait mourir noyé -le comble pour un surfeur- ou, au mieux, dépecé par une bête sauvage sur une île inconnue. Il allait mourir. Mais il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il n'avait pas encore trouvé la vague de sa vie. Oh, mon dieu. Il allait mourir sans même emporter des images de sa vague parfaite, celle qui lui était destinée, à lui et à sa planche, celle que chaque vrai surfeur espérait rencontrer au cours de sa carrière. Quel raté il faisait. L'avion eut encore un hoquet et Louis avait les mains trop fébriles pour se raccrocher efficacement à quelque chose.

 

Il vacilla, perdit l'équilibre, et... Sa chute fut freinée par une poigne solide.

 

-Wow, attention à vous, fit une voix grave et chaleureuse tout près de son oreille.

 

Grâce au soutien de la main amie qui le maintenait fermement sur ses pieds, Louis se redressa, et leva les yeux vers le visage de son sauveur, prêt à exprimer à la fois sa gratitude et son hystérie. Mais les mots ne lui vinrent pas.

 

Wow. Wow, en effet. Wow. _Wow_.

 

Louis avait l'impression d'avoir bu la tasse.

 

Il mourrait peut-être sans avoir trouvé la vague de sa vie, mais peut-être pas sans l'homme de sa vie.

 

 _Quoi ?_   Une minute. Pourquoi venait-il de penser ça ?

 

-Vous allez bien ? s'enquit l'inconnu en le fixant d'un air inquiet.

 

Louis ne réagit pas. Un filet de bave devait probablement dégouliner de sa bouche. Il ferait mieux de la fermer avant que l'inconnu ne le prenne pour un véritable psychopathe. Il dut faire un immense effort pour reprendre le contrôle de sa mâchoire et de ses pensées, qui s'étaient égarées quelque part dans les prunelles vert intense du type qui le soutenait toujours, une main enroulée autour de son coude.

 

-Non, pas vraiment, reconnut Louis dans un chuchotement. Je crois qu'on va s'écraser. Et je n'ai pas... Je n'ai pas encore trouvé _ma vague_.

 

S'il avait voulu apparaître sain d'esprit, c'était raté. Les sourcils de l'inconnu grand-brun-cheveux longs soyeux-rayonnant-magnifique se haussèrent légèrement, mais il répondit gentiment :

 

-Votre vague ?

 

Il y eut une énième secousse, et le premier réflexe de Louis fut de se raccrocher à l'inconnu, et il se retrouva pratiquement plaqué contre son torse. Il pouvait ajouter _« musclé »_ à la liste des caractéristiques. C'était un peu impoli de se serrer comme ça contre un type qu'il venait de rencontrer, mais il ne pensa même pas à se détacher.

 

-La vague parfaite ! répondit Louis d'une voix qui partait dans les aigus, à moitié étouffée dans la chemise de l'inconnu. Celle que tout surfeur cherche ! Ma vague !

 

-Comme dans… _Point Break_?

 

L'inconnu avait vu _Point Break_. L'inconnu était Dieu.

 

-Messieurs, je vais devoir vous demander de vous asseoir.

 

Un steward les avait interpellés de l'autre côté de l'allée, et comme pour appuyer ses propos, l'avion trembla encore. Louis sentit la peur l'envahir de nouveau.

 

-Je ne peux pas m'asseoir ! Je dois aller voir le pilote ! Je dois absolument aller voir le pilote ! paniqua-t-il.

 

-Pourquoi vous voulez aller voir le pilote ? demanda l'inconnu, et Louis vit un petit sourire amusé se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

 

Mais ce n'était pas drôle ! Ils vivaient peut-être leurs derniers instants ! Ils étaient aux portes de l'Enfer !

 

-Ce n'est pas drôle, se rebiffa Louis, partagé entre l'envie de s'énerver et de s'évanouir sur place parce que le sourire de l'inconnu illuminait littéralement ses traits.

 

-Un peu, quand même.

 

Louis plissa les yeux, et se préparait à répliquer quand l'avion sursauta encore. Les poils sur les bras de Louis se hérissèrent tellement ce mouvement-ci lui parut violent.

 

-Bordel, j'en ai marre, jura-t-il, et il sentit les larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux.

 

L'inconnu le regarda d'un air compatissant. Il ne l'avait pas lâché. Louis voudrait bien qu'il ne le lâche jamais.

 

-Vous devriez retourner à votre place. On ne vous laissera pas rentrer dans le cockpit, de toute façon. Vous savez, la sécurité... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller. Personne ne va mourir.

 

Louis était heureux qu'il ne lui ait pas dit ce que tout le monde lui avait dit quand il avait évoqué son léger stress à l'idée de prendre l'avion : _« Mais tu sais, la probabilité est faible, tu as beaucoup plus de chances de mourir dans un accident de voiture que dans un crash d'avion. »_ Comment les gens pouvaient-ils trouver ce genre de statistiques rassurantes ? Quand on voyait les chiffres de tués sur la route, on se disait que même en comparaison, la probabilité de mourir dans un avion restait élevée, finalement ! Ça ne le faisait pas du tout se sentir mieux.

 

Maintenant que son compagnon le disait, son projet d'aller demander des informations au pilote lui paraissait tout à fait stupide. On ne parlait pas au pilote d'un avion juste comme ça. Et sûrement pas en se conduisant comme un malade mental comme lui. Il se sentit tout désappointé, même si le fait qu'il réfléchisse de nouveau correctement était plutôt bon signe. Louis ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il avait l'air particulièrement misérable ou parce que l'inconnu était particulièrement bienveillant, mais il se retrouva soudain enveloppé dans une solide étreinte, les deux bras de l'inconnu autour de ses épaules.

 

Si l'inconnu n'était pas Dieu, il y avait des chances qu'il soit un magicien, parce que Louis se détendit immédiatement. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi en sécurité de sa vie, alors que deux secondes auparavant, il était persuadé de se trouver dans un avion en chute libre.

 

Pendant un bref instant, il hésita entre se plaindre et demander l'inconnu en mariage, et son cerveau opta heureusement pour l'option la plus raisonnable.

 

-Je ne peux pas retourner à ma place, grogna-t-il dans les cheveux de l'inconnu -ils sentaient la vanille, effaçant l'odeur affreuse de l'avion. Ma voisine est une sorcière et elle me hait.

 

Contre lui, l'inconnu fut secoué d'un petit rire.

 

-Venez à côté de moi, proposa-t-il. Ma place est juste là, et les deux autres sièges sont inoccupés.

 

Louis allait réellement pleurer, pas parce que l'angoisse aurait pris le dessus, mais parce qu'il venait de tomber sur -littéralement _tomber sur_ \- le type le plus prévenant au monde. Il reconsidéra l'idée de le demander en mariage dès maintenant, pour éviter que d'autres prétendants ne se jettent sur lui à la prochaine turbulence.

 

Et brusquement, il perdit tous ses moyens, et fut simplement capable de hocher la tête. Pourtant, Louis n'était pas tellement timide avec les personnes qui lui plaisaient, d'habitude. Mais l'inconnu n'était visiblement pas une _personne_. C'était plus une apparition surnaturelle. Et leur avion allait peut-être se crasher. On ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Louis de le fixer avec des prunelles légèrement dilatées et de le suivre comme un automate, en profitant du contact de sa main toujours autour de son bras.

 

-Je m'appelle Harry, fit l'inconnu avec un autre sourire renversant. Et vous ?

 

Il avait définitivement l'accent anglais. Il s'appelait Harry et il était anglais. Comme le prince. Louis le regarda d'un air béat pendant quelques secondes gênantes avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

 

-Louis.

 

Harry était sans doute un peu plus jeune que lui ; il y avait encore une certaine douceur innocente sur son visage, même si tout le reste du package annonçait plutôt une bombe sexuelle.

 

-J'ai vingt-et-un ans.

 

-Moi vingt trois.

 

-Je te serrerais bien la main, mais puisque je t'ai eu dans mes bras, je crois qu'on a dépassé ce stade.

 

Louis allait sans doute mourir prochainement, mais tout compte fait, ça ne serait pas à cause de l'avion, mais à cause de cet Harry de malheur qui fichait encore plus le bazar dans son rythme cardiaque.

 

Avait-il seulement compris qu'il y avait des boutons sur sa chemise ? Le tissu violet couvrait à peine ses tétons ; on voyait presque tout son torse. Et quel torse. Pâle, délicat, et couvert de tatouages. Louis avait changé d'avis. Il ne le demanderait pas en mariage tout de suite. D'abord, il voulait lécher ses tatouages.

 

-Désolé, marmonna-t-il en sentant ses joues se réchauffer en pensant à l'attitude pathétique qu'il avait montrée à l'inconnu.

 

-Ce n'est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir de petits coups de panique. Tu te sens mieux ?

 

Louis y réfléchit une seconde. Il détailla Harry. Ses boucles. Son visage et ses prunelles lumineuses. Ses yeux descendirent jusqu'à ses jambes. Immenses. Ça devait être difficile de les caser sous le siège. Moulées dans un jean slim noir qui mettaient en valeur leur arabesque parfaite.

 

-Oui. Oui, je me sens mieux. Merci.

 

-Tant mieux.

 

-Désolé pour le dérangement. Tu n'es pas obligé de … t'occuper de moi, fit Louis avec un geste de vague de la main.

 

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté.

 

-Ça ne me dérange pas. Je me sentais un peu seul, de toute façon. Et puis ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre quelqu'un qui parle de vague et de surf en pensant sa mort imminente.

 

Louis sourit.

 

-Tu n'as jamais rencontré un surfeur ? Ils diraient tous la même chose.

 

C'était bien le seul moment où il n'avait pas complètement divagué depuis qu'il était rentré dans Harry.

 

-Alors, comme ça, tu es surfeur ?

 

Quelque chose pétilla dans les yeux de Harry. Peut-être que les surfeurs lui plaisaient ? Louis aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'il s'était demandé ça avec indifférence, mais cela sonnait un peu trop comme un espoir.

 

-Ouais. Semi-pro.

 

Harry le fixa un moment d'un air curieux.

 

-Donc... Si je comprends bien... Tu passes ta vie à glisser sur des vagues monstrueuses et à affronter une mer déchaînée, et tu veux me faire croire que tu as peur de quelques turbulences dans un avion ?

 

-Je sais, c'est stupide, fit Louis avec un petit rire embarrassé.

 

-Non, non, c'est juste... surprenant.

 

-Je ne sais pas, l'océan, c'est... mon élément. Quand je suis dans les airs, je me sens...

 

-Comme un poisson hors de l'eau ? suggéra Harry.

 

Louis avait plus envie de rire devant son expression sincèrement intéressée que pour cette… plaisanterie... assez terrible. Il choisit de sourire. Il avait fait le bon choix, parce que Harry sourit en retour. Il avait des fossettes, et son sourire se reflétait dans ses yeux.

 

-Oui, un peu comme ça. Comme les poissons.

 

-C'est pour ça que tu vas en Australie ?

 

-Quoi, les poissons ?

 

Harry roula des yeux.

 

-Non. Le _surf_.

 

-Ah ! Oui, bien sûr. C'est l'Australian Open of Surfing. Dans deux jours.

 

-Je ne connais pas.

 

-C'est le festival de surf le plus célèbre du monde.

 

-Tout ce que je connais en surf se limite aux magnifiques types à moitié nus qui sortent tous dégoulinants des vagues. Ce qui suffit à faire l'intérêt du sport, si tu veux mon avis.

 

Harry lui adressa un clin d'oeil, au cas où Louis n'aurait pas compris que c'était une tentative de flirt un peu ratée.

 

-J'aime bien cette partie aussi, fit simplement Louis.

 

Ça, c'était fait. Oui, il aimait aussi les garçons. Il lui semblait assez important de le signifier maintenant. Un petit air satisfait se peignit sur le visage de Harry. Louis sautilla en chantonnant (intérieurement).

 

-Mais les vagues restent le plus important. Je suis pressé de goûter à celles de Sydney. Tu n'as jamais essayé le surf ?

 

-Oh, non, fit Harry en secouant la tête. Je n'ai pas assez d'équilibre.

 

(Plus tard, Louis essayerait de faire tenir Harry sur une planche, et se rendrait compte que c'était un énorme euphémisme. Harry n'avait pas d'équilibre _du tout_. Mais il était persévérant, et pour Louis, il se remettrait à l'eau encore et encore, et finirait par réussir à se lever. Il n'irait jamais plus loin que cette étape, mais ce n'était déjà pas mal.)

 

-Tu n'es jamais allé en Australie ?

 

-Non. Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin pour les compétitions. Je n'avais pas l'argent, et... trop loin. Trop peur de l'avion, avoua Louis.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

 

_Peut-être que mon inconscient savait que tu allais prendre ce vol aussi et que le destin a donné un petit coup de pouce pour nous pousser dans les bras l'un de -_

 

-Mon meilleur ami a pris une année sabbatique, et il habite là-bas depuis plusieurs mois. Il surfe, lui aussi. Il m'a convaincu de le rejoindre, expliqua Louis. J'avais vraiment envie de passer un peu de temps avec lui.

 

-Donc tu as prévu de rester… ?

 

-Seulement dix jours.

 

… Mais ça, ça pouvait s'arranger. Si Harry restait, lui... Après tout, Louis pouvait s'entraîner pour les mondiaux à Sydney. Et il pouvait trouver un job à côté dans un bar, juste comme à Los Angeles. Il aurait Zayn, et...

 

Ce parfait inconnu dont il ne savait rien à part le prénom, et qu'il avait des oiseaux encrés sur la poitrine, et qu'il voyait pourtant déjà comme une raison de réorganiser toute sa vie. Très bien. Etre dans les airs équivalait à s'être enfilé une trentaine de verres de rhum, décidément, avec lui.

 

-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à Sydney ? enchaîna-t-il.

 

-Oh, je viens faire un stage.

 

-Pour tes études ?

 

-Oui !

 

-Tu étudies quoi ?

 

Harry se frotta la tête d'un air embarrassé.

 

-Euh... J'ai peur que tu te moques de moi.

 

-Mais non, protesta Louis. Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

 

Il avait honte de ce qu'il faisait ? Bizarre. Peut-être qu'il étudiait pour devenir strip-teaser ? Louis l'encourageait vivement à poursuivre sur cette voie.

 

Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas d'études pour être strip-teaser. Ça ne devait pas être ça.

 

-Parce que... Tu as l'air si... Bon, je veux être vétérinaire.

 

Harry rougit immédiatement.

 

Louis s'attendait à plus fracassant. Là, c'était juste... mignon.

 

-Je trouve ça super.

 

-Vraiment ?

 

-Mais oui ! fit Louis avec un rire. Et pourquoi l'Australie ? Il n'y avait pas plus près, pour faire un stage de vétérinaire ?

 

-Parce que- Oh, merde, non, je ne peux pas le dire.

 

-Crache le morceau.

 

-Je veux me spécialiser dans les animaux sauvages.

 

Louis fronça les sourcils.

 

-Et alors ?

 

Harry ne répondit rien.

 

Louis visualisa rapidement un panorama des animaux australiens. Il comprit.

 

-Oh, mon dieu. _Non_.

 

-Si.

 

-Tu viens pour les _kangourous_!

 

Les joues de Harry étaient toutes roses, et cette couleur lui allait bien.

 

-Oui, voilà. Les kangourous.

 

-Tu vas soigner les kangourous ?

 

-Mhm.

 

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas travailler dans cette ferme qui recueille les kangourous blessés...

 

-... Un ami à moi, Niall, est déjà sur place et m'a aidé à décrocher le stage.

 

-C'est...

 

Louis aurait voulu rire et faire une petite plaisanterie sur les délicieux steaks de kangourous qu'on devait manger dans la région, pour jouer au type cool, mais il se dégonfla complètement. Harry le rendait faible.

 

-... adorable.

 

Harry releva la tête.

 

-Tu le penses vraiment ?

 

Louis hocha frénétiquement la tête. Le visage de Harry s'illumina.

 

-J'ai toujours aimé les kangourous, confessa-t-il.

 

Pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il l'avait vu, Louis pensa se jeter à genoux devant lui et lui proposer le mariage. Ou d'ouvrir un autre refuge pour kangourous en détresse avec lui, ce qui reviendrait probablement au même, vu l'expression de fascination pure qu'arborait Harry quand il prononçait le mot _« kangourou »_.

 

-Pourtant, ce n'est pas très courant, à Los Angeles.

 

Harry acquiesça.

 

-Et encore moins à Londres. Je viens de là-bas, précisa-t-il.

 

Louis aurait pu faire un bon détective, s'il n'avait pas eu le besoin vital de passer le plus de temps de possible dans et sur l'eau.

 

-Mais ça m'a toujours fait rêver...

 

-Je comprends ça. J'ai beau n'en avoir jamais vu en vrai, j'ai toujours fantasmé sur les lames de plus de vingt mètres.

 

-Peut-être que tu trouveras celle que tu attends en Australie, fit Harry, l'air enthousiaste.

 

Il fronça les sourcils.

 

-Mais il faudra faire attention. Il paraît que c'est plein de requins, les eaux de Sydney.

 

Louis haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. Harry lui lança un regard incrédule.

 

-Tu n'as pas peur des requins, mais l'avion te terrifie ?

 

-Je sais comment réagir face à un requin, marmonna Louis. Je ne peux rien faire si l'avion s'écrase.

 

-Je ne retiens que la partie où tu sais comment réagir face à un requin. Je ne veux me baigner qu'en ta présence, à Sydney.

 

-Je chasserai les requins pour toi avec plaisir, murmura Louis.

 

Le bouclé rosit de nouveau.

 

Il y eut un silence, et puis Harry lâcha brusquement :

 

-Chien ou chat ?

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Chien ou chat ? répéta Harry.

 

-Euh... Chat ?

 

Harry pousser un soupir de soulagement.

 

-Merci mon dieu. Je n'aurais jamais pu sort- _fréquenter_ une personne qui préfère les chiens aux chats.

 

Il allait dire _« sortir avec une personne »_. Louis avait entendu. Louis virevoltait dans tous les coins (intérieurement).

 

-Je suppose que les chats viennent juste après les kangourous dans ton petit cœur battant pour les animaux ?

 

-Il ne bat pas que pour les animaux, rectifia Harry. Il peut battre pour des humains, aussi.

 

Louis haussa un sourcil.

 

-Bon à savoir.

 

Pouvait-il battre pour Louis, et seulement pour Louis ?

 

-Mais les animaux... C'est spécial. Avec ma mère, on recueillait les chats des rues pour les soigner et tenter de leur trouver un foyer.

 

Ce garçon était la Mère Térésa des animaux.

 

(Plus tard, il devrait se battre pour que Harry ne ramène pas chez eux _toutes_ les bestioles qu'il trouvait dans les rues et qu'il jugeait _«malheureuses »_. Et il perdrait à chaque fois, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser à Harry, et que Harry gagnait toujours, en tout cas quand il s'agissait d'animaux. Louis ne pouvait pas résister à la vision de Harry avec un petit chaton fripé recroquevillé dans les bras.)

 

*

 

Ils traversèrent une autre zone de turbulences, quelques heures plus tard. Louis se crispa, sa respiration s'emballant malgré lui. C'était vraiment atroce, cette sensation d'être ballotté par les vents. Ce n'était pas comme s'en saisir pour prendre une vague, savoir l'utiliser pour se propulser, sa planche bien ancrée sous ses pieds, les cheveux dans tous les sens et l'adrénaline coulant à flots dans ses veines. Dans un avion, Louis se sentait juste impuissant.

 

-Tu veux que je te tienne la main ? chuchota Harry.

 

Louis le regarda avec de grands yeux, et acquiesça après une hésitation, reconnaissant. Harry lia leurs doigts et Louis sentit une chaleur incandescente remonter depuis leurs mains entrelacées dans son poignet et jusque dans sa poitrine et son cou.

 

Et peut-être descendre un peu, aussi. Harry n'avait rien besoin de faire d'autre que lui tenir la main pour l'exciter. Si ce n'était pas de la magie, ça.

 

*

 

-Je peux dormir sur toi ? murmura Harry. Tu as l'air confortable.

 

-Bien sûr, souffla Louis, et Harry cala sa tête contre son épaule.

 

Il glissa sa main dans la poche du sweat-shirt de Louis, et Louis y laissa la sienne, et ils se tinrent la main comme ça. Dans sa poche.

 

-Il y a quelque chose de vivant dans ta poche ventrale, marmonna Harry, les yeux fermés. Comme les kangourous.

 

Cela aurait pu être complètement ridicule ; Louis ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais cela fit juste battre son cœur un peu plus fort.

 

*

 

Ils jouèrent au morpion pendant des heures. Louis n'aurait jamais cru que ce jeu stupide pourrait l'amuser autant, mais avec Harry, tout paraissait plus intéressant.

 

(Plus tard, il se ferait tatouer une grille de morpion sur le bras.)

 

Harry lui donna la madeleine de son plateau repas.

 

Louis n'était plus vraiment pressé d'arriver.

 

*

 

Ils se posèrent alors que le soleil se levait sur l'horizon. Louis ne pensa même pas à être soulagé, parce qu'il était trop occupé à contempler Harry qui contemplait le soleil par le hublot. La cabine était toute illuminée de rayons orangés.

 

-C'est vraiment beau.

 

Louis était d'accord : Harry était vraiment magnifique.

 

-Je peux avoir ton numéro ? lâcha-t-il.

 

Le sourire de Harry brilla encore plus fort que la lumière d'Australie.

 

*

 

Harry descendit une guitare acoustique du compartiment au-dessus d'eux, alors que tous les passagers se secouaient et se préparaient à sortir de l'appareil.

 

-Tu as prévu de faire la sérénade aux kangourous ?

 

-A vrai dire, je pensais plutôt jouer pour attirer les surfeurs mignons.

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Ne te donne pas cette peine. Je suis déjà là.

 

 

 

_Flight SYDHEATGX1V251292_

_From : Sydney (Australia)_

_To : London (England)_

_17/12/2015_

 

 

-Pourquoi tu es si nerveux ?

 

Louis sursauta sur son siège.

 

-Je ne suis pas nerveux.

 

Harry haussa les sourcils.

 

-Tu me prends pour un idiot.

 

Louis tapota sur l'accoudoir en tentant de prendre son air stressé habituel lors d'un trajet dans les airs, histoire que Harry ne remarque pas la différence.

 

-C'est l'avion.

 

-On n'a pas encore décollé.

 

-Et alors ? J'anticipe les potentielles turbulences.

 

Harry soupira.

 

-C'est la perspective de rencontrer mes parents ?

 

Louis émit un petit ricanement. Lui ? Impressionné à l'idée de rencontrer la famille de l'homme de sa vie ? Jamais.

 

-Pas du tout.

 

Harry approcha son visage et déposa un baiser sur son nez.

 

-Ils vont t'adorer.

 

-Tu n'en sais rien, marmonna Louis.

 

-Bien sûr que je le sais. Ça fait des mois que je vante tes mérites. Ils t'aiment déjà. Tu as fait bonne impression pendant le Skype avec Gemma, en plus.

 

-Oui, mais... Ta mère et ton beau-père, c'est différent, gémit Louis.

 

-Ah, donc tu admets être nerveux pour cette raison ?

 

-Je n'admets rien du tout.

 

-Ma mère est tellement enthousiaste. Attends, je vais te montrer ce qu'elle vient de m'envoyer.

 

Harry sortit son téléphone, et fit défiler ses messages avec son pouce, sélectionnant la conversation avec sa mère. Louis se pencha sur l'écran, appuyant sa joue sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

 

-Tu vois ?

 

Louis sentit un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Anne avait en effet l'air ravie. Elle disait... Louis fronça les sourcils.

 

-Elle parle de nous aider à chercher un appartement à Londres ?

 

Harry se tendit un peu, l'air embarrassé.

 

-Hum, oui. Je lui ai dit qu'on envisageait de venir s'installer en Angleterre, et elle s'est un peu... emballée.

 

Louis se laissa quelques secondes pour intégrer l'information. Si Harry avait parlé de déménagement à sa mère, c'était que l'idée avait fait son petit bonhomme de chemin dans son esprit. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'ils vivaient en Australie sans aucune raison si ce n'était qu'ils adoraient le pays et voulaient profiter du climat et de leur vie un peu aventureuse. (Louis n'aimait pas tellement s'éloigner des vagues, mais Harry l'avait convaincu de faire plusieurs excursions plus à l'intérieur des terres). Zayn lui-même était rentré à Los Angeles cet été. Harry avait fini son stage depuis longtemps et il travaillait maintenant en tant que titulaire à la ferme des kangourous. Louis était serveur dans un café, et il surfait. Le reste du temps, ils l'avaient passé à tomber encore plus amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils s'étaient mis ensemble presque tout de suite, après s'être quittés à l'aéroport. Harry était venu à l'Australian Open of Surfing le week-end suivant, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un petit short jaune qui avait fait se décrocher la mâchoire de Louis, incapable de calmer son rythme cardiaque ; ils s'étaient retrouvés à l'un des concerts électro qui avait lieu sur Manly Beach, et Louis s'était hissé sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser Harry au milieu de la foule, la main enroulée dans ses cheveux, après deux heures frustrantes passées à se frôler les doigts et à entrelacer leurs regards pour les détourner aussitôt. Ils avaient fait l'amour le soir-même, dans la petite maison que Louis partageait avec Zayn près de l'océan, la fenêtre grande ouverte pour entendre le bruit des vagues. Louis n'était jamais allé aussi vite dans une relation, n'avait jamais couché le premier jour avec un type qu'il espérait garder, et non pas un coup d'un soir éphémère, n'était jamais tombé sous le charme de quelqu'un aussi brutalement et intensément, et il avait eu peur de s'être emballé trop vite et de se faire des illusions, il avait eu peur que leur alchimie soit trop belle pour être vraie. Mais leur relation avait fonctionné. Sous le soleil de l'Australie, ils s'étaient découverts, et Louis avait décidé que Harry était le bon. Harry avait décidé que Louis était le bon aussi, après lui avoir fait jurer sur l'honneur qu'il n'avait jamais maltraité un animal de toute sa vie (mais c'était plus une plaisanterie qu'autre chose ; ils sortaient du salon de tatouages : si Harry doutait encore de sa volonté de s'engager avec lui, il ne se serait certainement pas fait tatouer cet énorme bateau sur l'épaule assorti à la boussole que Louis avait choisie pour son avant-bras). Ils étaient restés à Sydney parce qu'ils le pouvaient, tout simplement. Mais il y avait peu, ils avaient discuté de leur avenir, et ils étaient d'accord sur le fait qu'ils n'allaient pas s'éterniser en Australie. C'était une magnifique expérience, et le pays qui avait vu éclore leurs sentiments. Mais ce n'était pas là qu'ils se voyaient vivre pour le restant de leurs jours. Seulement, ils ne s'étaient pas encore décidé sur où ils iraient ensuite.

 

-Tu veux vraiment retourner à Londres.

 

Ce n'était pas une question. Harry secoua la tête.

 

-J'irai où tu voudras aller.

 

-Mais tu préférerais l'Angleterre aux Etats-Unis, insista Louis.

 

Harry eut l'air d'hésiter.

 

-J'avais envie de rentrer, oui. J'aime beaucoup LA, mais... Deux ans à habiter là-bas, c'était suffisant. Pour le long terme, je me vois plus me poser en Angleterre. Tu avais dit que tu n'étais pas contre, alors j'ai pensé...

 

Louis n'était pas contre, non. Bien sûr, sa mère et ses sœurs seraient à Los Angeles, mais Lottie envisageait d'aller faire ses études à Londres, et il avait une partie de sa famille en France, ce qui était plus proche que les Etats-Unis. Quand ils en avaient discuté, Louis s'était dit qu'il aimerait bien s'installer au Royaume-Uni, sans doute. Pour être honnête, tant qu'il était avec Harry, cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Mais c'était plus difficile maintenant que le projet semblait se concrétiser. Ils allaient peut-être commencer à chercher un appartement. Louis allait devoir devenir adulte. Construire un couple hors du paysage féerique un peu irréel de l'Australie, qui lui avait permis de rester encore un peu enfant, en quelque sorte. Ça n'avait été qu'un tourbillon de sexe, de surf et de tequila.

 

-Je veux vivre au bord de la mer, lâcha Louis. Là où il y a des vagues.

 

Harry le regarda tendrement.

 

-Bien sûr, bébé. J'ai repéré quelques maisons en Cornouailles... J'ai lu sur Internet que c'était un bon spot. Ça ne vaudra pas l'Australie, mais...

 

Louis posa juste ses lèvres sur les siennes, et Harry répondit immédiatement au baiser, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche et ses doigts dans ses cheveux -qui avaient miraculeusement gardé une texture plutôt soyeuse malgré la sécheresse du soleil, du sel et de l'eau de mer. Il finit par se détacher. Harry émit un petit bruit de protestation.

 

-On regardera une fois chez tes parents, d'accord ?

 

Harry lui adressa un sourire éblouissant et acquiesça.

 

-Moi, je veux juste un grand jardin. Pour…

 

-Avoir des tas et des tas d'animaux. Je sais.

 

-Pour les enfants, aussi. Un jour, ajouta Harry en rougissant un peu.

 

Le cœur de Louis fit un bond. Mon dieu. C'était l'heure des discussions sérieuses. Ils étaient dans un avion, sur le point de décoller, entourés d'autres passagers qui pouvaient sans doute entendre tout ce qu'ils se disaient, et voilà qu'ils parlaient de fonder une famille.

 

-Aurais-tu quelque chose à m'avouer, Haz ? fit Louis en fronçant les sourcils d'un air faussement soupçonneux.

 

Harry émit un grand soupir, portant les mains à sa poitrine d'un geste dramatique.

 

-Je n'osais pas te le dire, mais... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais-

 

Il fit une pause exagérée.

 

-Je suis enceinte.

 

Louis passa une main sur son front dans une lassitude feinte.

 

-J'espère au moins qu'il est de moi...

 

-Je te le jure, Louis, il n'y a eu personne d'autre... !

 

Leur petite comédie leur attira des regards déboussolés et visiblement exaspérés de la part de leur voisin, et ils se calmèrent un peu, Louis cachant son rire dans le cou de Harry. Son regard tomba sur l'écran du téléphone de son petit ami, qui s'était mis en veille, toujours dans sa main.

 

-Hum. Tu comptes garder ce fond d'écran pour aller chez tes parents ?

 

Harry fronça les sourcils.

 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon fond- Oh.

 

-Oui, oh.

 

Si sa mère tombait sur son téléphone, elle risquait d'avoir un arrêt cardiaque. C'était une photo de Louis complètement nu, juste caché par un bout de sa planche de surf, en train de se lécher les lèvres d'une façon qui se voulait aguicheuse, mais qu'il trouvait personnellement ridicule. Harry n'avait pas été du même avis, vu son état après leur petite séance de poses. Il était très sensible aux images. La première fois qu'il avait regardé Louis surfer, il avait ramené son reflex, et il avait pris cent cinquante photos de lui sur sa planche et en train de sortir de l'eau. _Cent cinquante_. Louis n'était pas dupe quant à l'usage qu'il pourrait faire de ces photos une fois seul chez lui. Un jour, Louis lui avait envoyé une photo de lui à moitié nu sur la plage, un matin, plus par plaisanterie que par véritable esprit coquin, mais cela avait marché du tonnerre sur Harry. Il avait pratiquement arraché ses vêtements dès qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux, et l'avait pris tout de suite, où ils se trouvaient, c'est-à-dire contre le mur -avec sa permission. Depuis, Louis envoyait régulièrement des photos de lui plus ou moins déshabillées, et cela rendait Harry totalement fou. Il trouvait ça terriblement érotique. Et apparemment, il les enregistrait toutes soigneusement. Cela faisait au moins cinq minutes qu'ils parcouraient sa galerie photos et ils n'étaient pas encore tombés sur une seule photo décente pour changer son fond d'écran. Leurs selfies et leurs photos de couple normales étaient noyées dans les images pornographiques.

 

-Ah, là ! Toi et le kangourou !

 

Harry sélectionna la photo d'un air satisfait, et l'extrait indésirable de leur vie sexuelle fut remplacée par Louis posant de façon parfaitement innocente à côté d'un des protégés de Harry.

 

-J'ai l'air idiot.

 

-Non !

 

-J'ai un coup de soleil sur le nez, pointa Louis.

 

Harry fit la moue.

 

-Je trouvais ça mignon, moi.

 

Une hôtesse les interrompit soudain.

 

-Je vais vous demander d'éteindre vos appareils électroniques et de boucler vos ceintures, messieurs. Nous allons décoller d'ici quelques minutes.

 

Plus le temps de chercher une autre image. Le coup de soleil était toujours préférable à une photo digne du dernier numéro de Playboy.

 

Louis serra la main de Harry dans la sienne et le décollage passa comme une lettre à la Poste.

 

-Je vais dormir un peu, murmura Harry au bout d'un moment.

 

Il avait cette capacité à s'endormir partout, tout le temps. II cala sa tête contre l'épaule de Louis et grogna.

 

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas mis un de tes sweat-shirts ? C'est plus doux.

 

-Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'un clochard pour rencontrer ta famille, répondit Louis.

 

-Tu es très mignon, dans tes vêtements de sport. Tu ressembles à un chaton.

 

-Oui, mais je ne veux pas avoir l'air  _mignon_ , je veux faire élégant et mature.

 

Harry ricana.

 

-Deux minutes de conversation avec eux et tu seras démasqué, mon amour.

 

Louis secoua son épaule pour signifier son indignation.

 

-Je suis mature !

 

-Ouais, bien sûr. C'est pour ça que tu fais un caprice quand je grille trop tes toasts.

 

-La cuisson de mes toasts est essentielle pour un bon déroulement de ma journée et des performances de qualité.

 

-Ah, mais oui... C'est pour ça que tu es moins bon au lit, certains jours. Tout s'explique.

 

-Je t'emmerde.

 

-Lou, voyons, pas maintenant. Nous sommes dans un avion.

 

 

_Flight HEATHONTX1V230321_

_From : London (England)_

_To : Honolulu (Hawaii)_

_25/05/2019_

 

 

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge à côté d'eux.

 

-Hum, Messieurs ?

 

Louis décolla sa bouche de celle de Harry à regret pour se tourner avec un regard noir vers l'intrus.

 

-Quoi ?

 

Un jeune steward brun les regardait avec un mélange de gêne et d'attendrissement.

 

-Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais- Il faudrait que vous, hum, descendiez de ses genoux, et que vous boucliez votre ceinture, sur votre propre siège.

 

Louis fit la moue, sans bouger des genoux de Harry, qui caressait la peau en bas de son dos du bout des doigts, sous son débardeur noir.

 

-Donc, ce que vous essayez de me dire...

 

Louis déchiffra le nom écrit sur le badge du jeune homme.

 

- _Liam..._ C'est qu'avec le prix que l'on paye pour être en première classe, nous n'avons même pas le droit de baiser dans l'avion ?

 

Sans qu'ils puissent vraiment l'expliquer, le mariage avait rendu Louis insatiable sexuellement et plus agressif qu'avant envers l'obstacle potentiel qui se dressait entre lui et le corps de Harry.

 

Liam eut un petit rire nerveux.

 

-Je crains que non, monsieur. C'est illégal, à vrai dire. Ce n'est pas une restriction de la compagnie...

 

Harry lui lança un regard brûlant et désolé à la fois. Louis se rassit sur son propre siège, croisant les bras d'un air boudeur, frustré. Le steward parut hésiter, mais se pencha vers eux pour leur chuchoter d'un ton confidentiel :

 

-Juste pour votre information... Les toilettes de la première classe sont plutôt spacieuses et assez discrètes. Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi ça servait, de les isoler dans un coin... Je suppose que vous pourrez y trouver une utilité.

 

Louis se dressa comme un ressort sur son siège, prêt à traîner Harry vers cette terre promise dans la seconde.

 

-Après le décollage, bien sûr, s'empressa d'ajouter Liam, visiblement un peu effrayé par l'enthousiasme de Louis.

 

Quel rabat-joie. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir prévu de profiter de son voyage de noces, si ? Bon, d'accord. Harry et lui faisaient l'amour quand ils le voulaient depuis des années ; il n'était pas exactement _frustré_. Mais, sérieusement, quels étaient les avantages de la première classe s'il ne pouvait même pas réaliser un de ses fantasmes et toucher Harry dans les airs ?

 

-Le champagne, répondit Harry.

 

Certes.

 

Heureusement, ils purent s'esquiver environ un quart d'heure après le décollage vers le coin où se trouvaient les toilettes.

 

Harry passa ses mains sous ses cuisses pour le déposer sur le lavabo. Louis se cogna un peu la tête dans le plafond, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer de sucer avec ardeur les lèvres de son petit ami - que disait-il, _mari_.

 

-Je te veux dans ma bouche, haleta Harry en tirant sur son short.

 

-Ouais, ouais, putain, grogna Louis, sans pourtant le laisser se détacher de lui, les deux bras noués autour de son cou.

 

Louis avait peut-être trouvé la technique pour se débarrasser définitivement de ses angoisses en avion. Cela aurait vraiment été un exploit que de penser à autre chose que les lèvres de Harry, là tout de suite. Harry finit par réussir à le déshabiller et s'agenouilla sur le sol, Louis toujours perché sur la minuscule surface en face des toilettes. Heureusement, la première classe assurait une propreté minimale des lieux. Quoique l'hygiène soit pour l'instant le cadet de leurs soucis. Harry caressa ses cuisses d'une main révérente.

 

-C'est complètement dingue, ça fait des années qu'on a quitté l'Australie et c'est comme si tu avais gardé ton bronzage de là-bas.

 

Il prit le sexe de Louis en main, faisant quelques va-et-vient paresseux.

 

-C'est le surf... réussit à articuler Louis. La réverbération de l'eau.

 

-Ta peau est comme du caramel, fit Harry d'un ton rêveur en léchant l'intérieur de la jambe de Louis, le faisant frissonner, et emplissant sa tête de souvenirs heureux.

 

Harry avait prononcé cette phrase au milieu de ses vœux, à leur mariage, Dieu seul savait pourquoi, et Louis aurait levé les yeux au ciel s'il n'avait pas été trop occupé à essayer de se retenir de pleurer. La cérémonie avait été très simple, seulement leur famille et leurs amis proches, réunis près de leur maison sur Watergate Bay, ce qui leur avait permis de se faire de longues et dégoulinantes déclarations d'amour avant d'être unis officiellement et de se passer les anneaux. Harry avait parlé pendant dix interminables (et formidables) minutes, et seul Niall avait trouvé le moyen de rire - tout le reste des invités était en pleurs. Louis avait commencé à réciter ce qu'il avait passé une semaine à écrire, mais l'émotion lui embrouillait la mémoire et lui serrait la gorge, et il avait fini par marmonner _« oh, tant pis »_ , et il avait dit tout ce qui lui passait par la tête à la place, ce qui s'était terminé par une litanie étrange de _« je t'aime tellement, Harry, tu es parfait, je veux porter tes bébés même s'il faut attendre trois siècles que la technologie ait rendu ça possible ou que la magie se révèle être réelle, je veux mourir avec ta bite dans ma bouche, je t'aime, putain de merde. »_ Zayn, qui était son témoin, avait d'abord essayé de rester digne à côté de lui, se raclant bizarrement la gorge, mais il avait fini par exploser de rire, et il avait signé le registre de la mairie les épaules secouées par un amusement incontrôlable, ce qui l'avait fait complètement rater sa signature - on aurait dit un enfant de trois ans essayant d'écrire son nom pour la première fois. La mère de Louis lui avait fait remarquer entre deux sanglots de félicitations que _quand même_ , ses vœux auraient pu être un peu plus politiquement corrects. Mais au fond, le plus important, c'étaient les étoiles émerveillées dans les yeux de Harry.

 

-T'aime, fit Louis au moment où Harry se décida à le prendre dans sa bouche, lui arrachant un gémissement.

 

Harry releva les yeux -bordel, _ses yeux-_ et arrêta de le sucer juste une seconde :

 

-Tu dis ça juste parce que je suis doué pour te donner des orgasmes.

 

-Eh bien - _han_ \- c'est sûr que je ne t'ai pas épousé pour tes talents en surf...

 

Harry s'interrompit de nouveau.

 

-Hé ! J'ai fait des progrès, fit-il d'un ton boudeur.

 

Louis le regarda affectueusement. En réalité, Harry avait abandonné l'idée de suivre Louis depuis longtemps, trop maladroit pour rester plus de quelques secondes debout sur la planche, mais il s'était mis au body-board et il arrivait à prendre quelques vagues, quand la mer n'était pas trop grosse.

 

-Mais oui. Tu voudras essayer les vagues hawaïennes ?

 

Harry grimaça.

 

-Tu m'as dit que c'était le paradis des surfeurs professionnels avec l'Australie. J'ai un peu peur de la taille des vagues...

 

Il reprit Louis dans sa bouche et celui-ci noua une main dans ses cheveux en rejetant la tête en arrière, laissant ses pensées vagabonder vers l'Océan Pacifique. Il pensa à la hauteur démentielle des tubes, il s'imagina se jeter à la mer, et glisser pendant ce qui semblait être l'éternité sur les murs d'eau dont il avait rêvé, qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis l'Australie, qui seraient peut être encore plus impressionnants qu'en Australie, et... Son corps se tendit brusquement et il jouit juste comme ça, avec un petit cri aigu qu'il n'eut pas le temps de penser à étouffer. Harry avala sans difficulté, lui embrassa la cuisse, mais leva un regard soupçonneux vers lui, sourcils froncés :

 

-Louis... Ne me dis pas que tu as joui si vite parce que tu pensais aux vagues.

 

-Non, se défendit Louis sans conviction. Le mérite te revient entièrement.

 

-Louis. _Encore_  ?

 

Il exagérait. Aller dans l'eau avait tendance à l'exciter, mais il ne jouissait pas _si souven_ t que ça avec le surf dans son esprit. Mais Harry avait l'air vexé.

 

-Mais c'est... Toi et l'image des vagues dans ma tête, c'est... Les deux combinés, c'est...

 

Ce n'était pas bizarre, d'accord ? On pouvait penser à bien plus étrange pendant le sexe. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si les vagues pouvaient lui faire atteindre la jouissance _toutes seules_.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je pensais à toutes les tortues de mer qu'on va voir à Hawaii pendant que tu me suces ? grommela Harry.

 

Louis fit une grimace dégoûtée.

 

-Mais ce n'est pas comparable. C'est vraiment immonde de s'imaginer des tortues, beurk. Ce n'est pas du tout excitant...

 

Harry le fixa d'un air blasé.

 

-Parce que c'est vrai que de l'eau de mer, ça l'est beaucoup plus.

 

Louis tira sur ses bras pour le forcer à se relever et écarta les jambes pour le plaquer contre lui, sentant soudain une impatience impérieuse remonter en lui.

 

-Est-ce qu'on va continuer à parler de tortues, ou est-ce que tu vas me baiser dans un futur proche ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

 

Harry eut un petit frisson.

 

-On est dans un avion... On risque de nous entendre.

 

-Et ? Ça ne te dérangeait pas, il y a deux secondes.

 

-Ouais, mais, tu es toujours très bruyant, quand je suis à l'intérieur de toi...

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Tu es bien présomptueux.

 

-Non, réaliste.

 

-Je ne crie plus tant que ça.

 

Harry haussa un sourcil.

 

-C'est un défi ?

 

Louis lui lança un clin d'oeil. Liam le steward allait regretter son acte de bonté d'ici quelques minutes, parce que Louis avait définitivement menti : il criait toujours _beaucoup_.

 

 

 

_Flight LAXSYDTX1V060425_

_From : London (England)_

_To : Sydney (Australia)_

_10/07/2027_

 

 

-Lily, viens ici !

 

Louis tendit le bras mais la petite fille lui glissa entre les doigts, rapide comme un boulet de canon, continuant de courir sur ses jambes menues dans l'allée de l'avion, avec un petit rire ravi, dépassant les sièges qui leur avaient été attribués. Louis soupira, faisant une petite pause avant de la poursuivre de nouveau. Il la surveillait du coin de l'oeil et la vit s'arrêter à côté d'un siège vers l'avant de l'appareil, apparemment brusquement fascinée par ce que quelqu'un regardait sur son écran. Louis espérait juste que ce n'était pas un porno. Il se laissa tomber à sa place. Lily l'épuisait autant qu'elle l'émerveillait. Ils avaient demandé au pédiatre si elle n'était pas hyperactive, une fois, mais le médecin leur avait assuré que c'était juste sa personnalité, pas un problème psychologique. Ils l'aimaient comme ça, mais parfois, c'était difficile de la canaliser. A côté de lui, Harry berçait leur fils sur ses genoux, qui était -comme toujours- très calme. Louis le regarda, se sentant sourire malgré lui, et passa doucement sa main dans ses boucles toutes fines.

 

-Pourquoi notre fille est un vrai petit démon alors que Jamie ne moufte jamais ? gémit-il.

 

Harry le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

 

-Tu te poses vraiment la question ?

 

-Oui !

 

-Parce qu'elle est de toi, évidemment, fit distraitement Harry.

 

Louis eut un hoquet indigné. C'était lui qui avait donné son sperme pour leur premier enfant. Ils avaient eu les deux par mère porteuse.

 

-Tu veux dire que je lui ai filé de mauvais gènes ?

 

-Eh bien, elle a visiblement récupéré pas mal de tes mauvais côtés...

 

Louis croisa les bras d'un air renfrogné.

 

-... Tout comme elle a hérité de ton enthousiasme, de ta passion, de ta chaleur, de ta générosité et de tes magnifiques yeux bleus, acheva Harry en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe.

 

-C'est ça, essaye de te rattraper.

 

Ils furent coupés dans leur (fausse) dispute par la petite voix de Jamie.

 

-Kangourou.

 

Le visage de Harry s'illumina, et il caressa la joue du petit.

 

-Oui, mon cœur, on va voir des kangourous.

 

Louis roula des yeux. Leur fils avait un peu plus de deux ans et il savait prononcer le nom d'à peu près tous les animaux existants, mais _« surf »_ ou _« planche »_ ne venaient toujours pas. Et il était obsédé par les kangourous. Il avait même une peluche de kangourou (avec un bébé dans la poche) qu'il ne lâchait jamais, hurlant à la mort dès qu'elle lui échappait. L'influence de Harry était tellement évidente que ça en devenait comique. Louis le soupçonnait d'avoir fait de la magie vaudou pour que Jamie partage son amour des bêtes, qui n'intéressaient pas tellement Lily. Sur ce point, elle était plutôt conventionnelle : elle aimait surtout les poupées et les robes qui brillent. Mais à la grande satisfaction de Louis, elle était aussi très sportive. Quand ils avaient pensé à retourner en Australie pour les vacances, ils avaient hésité à emmener Jamie, le trouvant un peu jeune pour un si long voyage. Mais Harry avait dit qu'il ne leur pardonnerait jamais quand il verrait toutes ces photos de kangourous qu'il n'aurait pas pu rencontrer, et que cela provoquerait sans doute un sentiment d'abandon inconscient qui le rongerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Louis lui avait répondu qu'il exagérait complètement, mais avait reconnu que Lily poserait sans doute plus de problèmes pour le trajet que Jamie. Soit ils emmenaient les deux, soit ils n'en emmenaient aucun. La première possibilité l'avait emporté, et maintenant Louis se retrouvait à devoir traîner sa fille à travers tout l'avion pour la forcer à s'asseoir et à la menacer d'annuler la venue du Père Noël cette année si elle n'arrêtait pas de détacher sa ceinture toutes les dix secondes.

 

 _Mais à part ça, vraiment, les enfants, ce n'est que du bonheur_ , pensa Louis, mi-ironique, mi-attendri.

 

Il se souvenait de lorsqu'il avait pris Lily dans ses bras pour la première fois. Louis n'avait pas pleuré quand il s'était enfin retrouvé face à sa vague parfaite, celle qu'il avait attendue toute sa carrière de surfeur, lors de leur voyage de noces à Hawaii, et qu'il avait réussi à la dévaler sur toute sa hauteur, grisé par l'adrénaline et le sentiment d'accomplissement le plus total. Il s'était un peu effondré dans les bras de Harry en balbutiant des phrases hallucinées sans queue ni tête, en sortant de l'eau, mais il n'avait pas pleuré. Pourtant, il avait fondu en larmes avec son bébé dans les bras. C'était peut-être parce que contrairement à l'émotion éprouvée sur sa vague, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il allait ressentir, et s'était retrouvé plus submergé par l'amour paternel que par la puissance de l'océan.

 

-Papa, je peux mettre un film ? chouina Lily.

 

-Si tu veux. Mais tu me montres ce que tu choisis... _Non_ , pas ça.

 

-Mais tous mes copains l'ont vu !

 

Oui, eh bien, Louis était un parent plus responsable. Bon dieu, elle n'était pas froussarde, mais ça, elle allait en faire des cauchemars pendant des semaines.

 

-Tu as six ans. Tu ne regardes pas _The Dark Knight_. Pourquoi tu ne mets pas le dernier film Barbie, hein ?

 

-J'aime plus Barbie, lâcha Lily, l'air renfrogné. 

 

-Vraiment ? Voyons voir ce qu'il y a dans ton sac à dos... Oh, ben ça alors ! Des tas de Barbie ! Comme c'est bizarre ! Barbie maîtresse d'école, Barbie à la plage, Barbie mariée...

 

Lily le fusilla du regard et lui arracha ses poupées des mains.

 

-Je te parle plus.

 

-Tu ne me parlais déjà plus parce que je n'ai pas voulu t'acheter des Mars à l'aéroport.

 

-Je veux le téléphone de Papa.

 

-Je peux te prêter le mien...

 

-Nan, fit la fillette. Je suis à un meilleur niveau sur le sien.

 

Louis se tourna vers Harry qui soupira en extirpant son portable de sa poche.

 

-Mets-le en mode avion. Ça marchera quand même pour Angry Birds.

 

Depuis que leur fille avait découvert les jeux sur téléphone et leur réclamait régulièrement leurs smartphones, Harry avait prudemment transféré toutes les photos érotiques accumulées au fil des années sur son ordinateur, et il avait bien fait, parce que Lily avait tendance à fouiner, et malgré leurs précautions, elle était tombée sur certains de leurs messages un peu... _tendancieux_ , ce qui avait donné lieu à une conversation fort gênante et un passage au magasin pour leur demander si on pouvait verrouiller certaines discussions avec un mot de passe -ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient parents qu'ils allaient renoncer aux sextos, mince, quoi.

 

Lily se saisit de l'appareil et se mit à ignorer royalement Louis.

 

Mais elle faisait moins la fière une demi-heure plus tard, quand l'avion commença à tressauter. Le décollage ne lui avait pas fait beaucoup d'effet, mais visiblement, elle était plus sensible aux turbulences. Elle se recroquevilla contre Louis, l'air terrifié.

 

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 

Louis n'aurait jamais cru qu'il réussirait un jour à rassurer quelqu'un là-dessus, sentant toujours lui-même une certaine panique monter en lui quand l'avion devenait fou, mais pour sa fille... Il se sentait à peu près capable de tout.

 

-Ce n'est rien, ma chérie. Juste quelques turbulences. Comme si on passait dans un courant d'air, dit-il d'un ton apaisant, resserrant son bras autour d'elle.

 

Lily acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Elle réagissait de façon beaucoup plus sereine que lui. Louis sentit une bouffée de fierté l'envahir. Harry lui prit la main, et lui chuchota, alors que Jamie n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, dormant paisiblement sur ses genoux malgré toute l'agitation :

 

-Ça va, toi ?

 

Louis lui sourit :

 

-Oui, ça va.

 

Il garda quand même la main de Harry dans la sienne, la pressant légèrement à chaque fois qu'une secousse le faisait se crisper. La main de Harry restait le porte-bonheur le plus efficace qu'il avait jamais trouvé dans sa vie. Alors... il n'avait pas vraiment de raisons de s'inquiéter, au fond.

 

 

 

 

 

\---------------------------- FIN ------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

Si vous doutez encore du fait que je fais des tas de recherches pour rendre mes trucs trop réalistes (lol) et que le surf vous intéresse...

 

<http://www.australia.com/fr-fr/events/2015/february/hurley-australian-open-of-surfing.html>

<https://www.eurotunnel.com/fr/blog/Destination-Angleterre/Les-5-meilleurs-spots-de-surf-en-Angleterre/>

<http://www.to-hawaii.com/fr/surf.php>

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous avez apprécié :) !
> 
> Merci d'avoir pris un peu de votre temps pour lire mes tentatives d'exorcisation !  
> Un petit kudo pour montrer que vous avez bien aimé, ça me fait toujours très plaisir :3
> 
> Prochains écrits prévus :  
> -Mini-fiction courte (dystopie)  
> -Dernier chapitre de Lost Stars  
> -Je me suis inspirée toute seule un surf AU mais on verra hein. 
> 
> Je vous aime fort <3


End file.
